


The Wedding Witch

by queen_of_the_elves



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_elves/pseuds/queen_of_the_elves
Summary: Thor and Loki have been invited to Darcy and Ian's Wedding Shower. Even though Loki has been warned by his brother not to cause any problems, Loki, being Loki gets himself escorted from the party. But, Loki senses an otherworldly danger headed for the mortals. He must get himself back into the venue to figure out what kind of power they are all facing. He finds help in the most unlikely of persons.
Relationships: Ian Boothby/Darcy Lewis, Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 6





	1. Ravges of Ragnarok

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after the events of Ragnarok, but, it is an alternative story line; meaning the events of Infinity Wars and Endgame have not taken place. Thor and Loki along with the rest of the Asgardian survivors settle a New Asgard in Norway.
> 
> I very much welcome any and all feedback. There are some very talented writers on this website to be sure. I know I can learn from you all! Thank you in advance. 
> 
> I do not have any legal rights to the Marvel characters in this story. I write about them via the generosity of fanfiction.

**Prologue**

**Ravages of Ragnarok**

By the literal skin of their teeth they had survived the ravages of Ragnarok. Thor, Loki and the small group of Asgardian pilgrims no longer feared losing their homeland and their very lives. The goddess of death reflected like the bloated, dark clouds of an impending storm seen in the small section of a car’s review mirror. These fortunate and incredibly resilient people were headed towards the sunrise and a new homeland.

Thor had chosen Earth or Midgard to Asgardians, as their place of resettlement. Loki had undergone an inexplicable change. The god of mischief had softened after the tumultuous, recent events. Loki himself couldn’t define the how or why to the apparent rewiring of his head and heart. The particular cancer, _anger_ growing and thriving inside him since birth was suddenly and blessedly gone.

Loki remained the son of a Frost Giant king killed by the Asgardian ruler, and Loki’s adoptive father, Odin. The trickster’s identity had not changed. The truth of self which Loki carried with him like the heavy cross of Calvary had been lifted by an unseen hand. Loki’s transformation was a silent one, internal and personal, but its effects were noted by those who had known him the duration of his life. To the Asgardians, Loki was a sleeping snake; a creature to be avoided at all costs.

Many of Loki’s fellow citizens were once victims of the awful sting of his wrath, including his brother, Odin’s true son, Thor. Loki assumed Thor would not believe the former’s baptism by fire and altered outlook. Which was why as their ship of salvation hung in the night sky, Loki had asked Thor,

“Do you really think it’s a good idea to bring me back to earth?”

The two were stargazing through a ship window. Thor’s answer came quickly.

“Probably not to be honest, but I wouldn’t worry, brother.” Thor’s voice was soft and reassuring. “I have a feeling everything is going to work out.”

The resettlement on earth had worked out. The people of Midgard held Thor in such great esteem; they welcomed his wayward brother, like the biblical, prodigal son. One year had passed; a year in which Loki had not completely abandoned his mischievous ways. He still derived a unique thrill from the errs and flubs he could inflict on Humans and Asgardians. 

“After all,” Loki protested after one such prank on Thor, “a leopard cannot completely change his spots.”


	2. The Problem with Loki

**The Problem with Loki**

The little Norwegian fishing village was christened; New Asgard. Its people did not have a king in Thor, as much as an overseer. Thor wished to keep the spirit of communal living alive. Each man and woman was happy to share their skills and energies in effort to create a thriving, peaceful community. Thor conducted regular meetings to provide the citizens a safe space to sort out any disputes, but there was little to no discord. Every person in New Asgard was simply happy to be alive. Thor’s roguish brother enjoyed his new found admiration from a grateful people.

The days thrummed along like a well-oiled machine. Thor’s long range plan was to leave the day-to day business of New Asgard in the competent hands of Valkyrie. The female warrior played a major part in the epic battle against Thor’s sister, Hela. Valkyrie proved her allegiance to Thor and the people of Asgard. She was a diamond in the rough and Thor treasured her.

The question that revisited Thor like the returning buzz of a mosquito in his ear was what to do with Loki? Despite his checkered past, Loki was beloved by Thor. When the god of thunder looked back on his life, Loki was Omni present in the memories. It was as if Loki and Thor shared one birth. Loki had not left his brother’s attentions since. Loki could break Thor’s heart so easily when they were children, even when Thor was a strong able-bodied heir to the throne. Despite the genuine love showered upon Loki by his mother, Frigga, his brother, Thor and his father, Odin, there existed a space inside Loki of pain and jealousy too cavernous to scale.

Thor’s enduring friends of Earth: Jane, Eric, Darcy, and Ian, even some of the former Avengers loved Thor enough to take on Loki in the (cautionary) role of acquaintance. Some, like Thor could give Loki more latitude than others with their affection. It was in the company of these extraordinary humans; Thor hoped Loki would finally be able to feel affection.


	3. The Rain Maker

**The Rainmaker**

Loki weaved his way through the throng of gauchely clad mortals. At times these lesser beings somewhat amused the god of mischief, but more often, mortals bored Loki to tears. Their responses to his subterfuge were unbearably predictable. Loki ached to up the ante as it were in his perpetual poker game with the Midgardians. He did so at his own peril. Currently Loki and his Midgard loving brother observed a truce; the terms of which drew clear perimeters for Loki’s magic among the humans.

Thor had admonished his brother on their flight to New York when he balked about attending the Midgardian party. Thor mistakenly believed that convincing Loki to take a plane would be the only battle between the two. Thor would not be dissuaded by his brother’s childlike pouting. Loki’s downturned lips and sorrowful eyes that held the distance in a spiteful gaze with arms folded tightly against his chest were a familiar sight to Thor.

“You ought to be grateful to be included. There’s no accounting for taste,” Thor’s crocked grin suggested sarcasm, “But, Darcy has a soft spot for you.”

“Perhaps she is having second thoughts about her choice of a groom?”

Loki had fired back. “This Ian Boobie-”

_“Boothby.”_

Thor corrected his brother’s purposeful slight.

“Whatever…He seems a bit, weedy, even by mortal standards.”

“Well, good thing no one give a damn about your opinion.”

Thor ended the conversation with one of his annoyingly parental slaps to Loki’s back. He responded with a growl.

Hours later the two brothers approached the venue. Thor’s much admired long, blonde hair was neatly pulled back tied at the nape of his neck by a piece of worn leather. His blue jeans fit like a second skin. Several top buttons of a spotless white dress shirt were left undone; Loki noted the strategic choice was no doubt for the benefit of the simpering females in attendance.

Thor eyed Loki’s entirely black ensemble: shirt, trousers, tie, jacket and shoes polished to the shine of Onex.

“At least my wardrobe won’t frighten children and the elderly.”

“Are you sure you want to go with _that_ jacket?”

Loki’s face soured at the red velvet sports coat with dark navy trim. Thor’s blue eyes narrowed.

“Yes, _why?_ ”

“You might be handed a bullhorn and asked to announce the trapeze act, or the dancing elephants, or the fat-”

Thor’s raised his hand threatening to place it against Loki’s mouth.

“I get it.” Thor smoothed a soft velvet sleeve. “Fortunately, if you dislike something, that means it’s a guaranteed crowd-pleaser for me.”

Loki pulled up short of a spacious white tent a yard or so away.

“Explain to me why there is a party _before_ the wedding, followed by the wedding and another party?”

“This is the bride and groom’s shower.”

“What?”

“Mortals have a custom called a bridal shower. It’s a celebration held for the bride by her friends and family.”

“Without the groom?”

“Traditionally, yes.”

“That’s...” Loki’s curious stare was on the noisy crowd up ahead, “stupid.”

“It seems Darcy agrees with you. She requested this celebration before the wedding for both her and Ian.”

“And what about after their wedding?”

“They won’t be here.”

“They won’t be on Midgard?”

Thor’s head rocked back to release a throaty chuckle.

“No, Loki. They will be married on earth, but, not in America. Ian is from another country, England. The two will travel there for the ceremony.”

Loki pulled at his crisp shirt sleeves.

“Funny, I was certain Ian is from another realm.”

Thor took his brother’s shoulders with a hard grip.

“You’d better not even breathe one whiff of trouble today.”

Loki’s blue-green eyes sparkled at the dare.

“Or, what, dear brother?”

Thor’s eyes bored into Loki’s.

“Don’t you know me well enough, _brother_ that you should have to ask that question?”

***

Loki would never admit to Thor or anyone else for that matter that Darcy’s fearless affection for the trickster gave Loki pause. When the brothers arrived at the soiree the young lady sprinted, her red heals clicking against the cobble stone floor, risking life and limb to throw her hands around Loki’s neck. If his arms had not encircled her waist, Darcy would have become painfully acquainted with the cold ground.

“Cool! I told Ian you would come.”

The dark eyed girl squealed with delight.

Loki feigned annoyance as she righted herself and squeezed his shoulders.

“I had nothing better to do.”

“Bullshit!”

She shoved him playfully. Her fiancé approached like a wounded animal.

“Ian! See, he’s here!”

“Yes, I can see that.”

The groom swallowed hard against a bobbing Adam’s apple.

“Ian,” Loki extended his pale hand. His rich voice like dark coffee, “Congratulations.”

Ian’s clammy palm made contact with Loki’s and receded in record time. 

“Thank you,” He nodded barely making eye contact. “Darcy, uh…”the Englishman nervously tugged at his tartan bowtie, “that is Darcy and I are glad you could be here.”

“Damn right!”

She beamed a smile of gratitude to Thor knowing he had to be the one to coax Loki to a mortal’s party.

“Come away with me!”

She looped an arm through Loki’s.

“Excuse me?”

He bent slightly towards her lips to make sure he had heard correctly.

“Let’s get you a drink!”

“Darcy...”

Ian tried to stop his intended.

“Loki!”

Thor warned. But both men called in vein. The unflappable bride-to-be and her esteemed guest were sashaying their way to the bar on the other side of the crowded room. They were quite a sight; the tall brooding stranger whose shiny black hair and attire gave him an otherworldly air and the bride-to be, her sweet, retro pink dress matching the blush of her cheeks as she joyfully strolled with her escort.

***

Having imbibed what mortals passed off as quality wine and insisting the starry-eyed Darcy rejoin her betrothed, Loki prowled the room restlessly.

Thor seeming to have sensed Loki’s mood emerged from a circle of female admirers.

“Brother,” Thor swirled a brownish liquid in his glass. “You should join in with the other guests.”

Loki barely heard the suggestion. His eyes were on the sizeable white lace covered table in the front of the room; next to the trio of musicians pounding away on their instruments.

“Loki?”

Thor’s hand waved in front of Loki’s face, blocking his view of the stacks of finely adorned packages set on the table. The gifts were wrapped in white, silver and pink with bows and ribbons.

Loki’s crystal eyes brimmed with ideas.

“You said this was a bridal _shower_?”

“Bride and Groom shower, yes.” Thor’s guarded glance followed his brother’s to the gift table. “Are you still confused by the concept?”

“A bit,” a slow burning smile took shape on Loki’s red lips. “If this is a shower, as you say, and the happy couple are obviously accepting gifts, why not make it rain?”

“What the-?”

Loki excitedly interrupted his stupefied brother.

“Do not mortals admire and aspire to be rain makers?” Loki eagerly rubbed his hand together. “I could make it rain the likes of which none of these pitiful beings have ever seen and will not soon forget!”

Thor’s face pulsed with the blood rushing through his veins.

“Keep your voice down!”

“You’re talking louder than me, _bro_.”

“Why do you persist in your asinine ways?”

Loki directed a finger to his chest doing his utmost to muster an astonished expression.

“ _Moi_? I was simply purposing a wonderful gift. Darcy and her Mr. Boobie could brag about it for years.”

Thor’s words came through clenched teeth.

“You know damn well that to mortals the notion of a _rain maker_ is not in the literal sense. It is a metaphor for a savvy business person.”

Loki could hardly contain his mocking chuckle.

“This is what I am saying my dear, dense, banal brother! My gift idea is both savvy and imaginative.”

Thor shook his head.

“I knew you couldn’t be trusted to act normal.”

The god of thunder roughly bull rushed his brother to the nearest exit.

“What an idiotic thing to say, Thor.” Loki squirmed against his brother’s grip. “This is _my_ normal!”

“Your normal _and_ you are no longer welcome at this gathering.”

“But, Darcy...”

“I’ll be sure to extend your regrets to Darcy and Ian, bu-bye.”

***


	4. Eastern Wind

**Eastern Wind**

Loki was not entirely perturbed with his circumstance, being well aware of his provoking Thor. As children, Thor was the gregarious, happy, perfect blonde prince. The boy Thor was entirely nerves and sinews pushing against his clothing threatening to burst at the seams. His calves were sturdy enough to run miles in the open fields. Loki, the raven haired, deeply pensive boy enjoyed physical games well enough, but the slim, quieter child of Odin and Frigga preferred to spend time with his mother. For hours on end Loki would watch Frigga’s beautiful, petite hands work magic with herbs and spices, healing and helping people. Loki adored his mother, feared his father, and loved and hated his brother.

To hell with this Midgardian love fest, Loki thought. There was much more fascinating company to keep elsewhere. The party tent was situated in the middle of a wildflower field. Loki eyes focused on the grass he tromped through, making sure not to step in any animal souvenirs. He noted the strange dichotomy of such a dirty, loud, and congested city as New York, there also existed serene, verdant spaces such as this not far from the mayhem.

It was cool for the mortal month of May. Loki enjoyed the breeze on his face. He was about to remove his jacket and undo his tie when the wind picked up. Clusters of star-like white flowers dropped their petals. The blue iris, bunchberry and trout lily with its dainty yellow bloom bent into unnatural positions by the unexpected gust.

The haunting whistle of the east wind slowly bent into words which Loki was certain only he could hear.

_Terrors take hold on him as waters, a tempest stealeth him away in the night. The east wind carrieth him away, and he departeth: and as a storm hurleth him out of his place._

A sinister presence walked through Loki with ease; he was a piece of linen hung on a line. He’d felt this kind of menace precious few times in his long life; it always brought the worst kind chaos. As the entity left Loki’s trembling body, a gray-haired women wearing the same color dress walked ahead. Her shoulders slightly hunched. Not one hair piled neatly on the top of her head moved in the blowing breeze. She was headed directly towards the tent full of mortals who had no idea what kind of evil was coming.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one half of the chapter. I am currently working on the conclusion.


	5. Past Meets Present

**Past Meets Present**

“Shit.”

Loki’s shallow breathing betrayed his usual cocky confidence on shaky legs he moved a few feet closer to the tent. 

“I should be anywhere else but here.” His fingers played with a loose button on his jacket. “That _is_ what Thor wants.”

Without thinking Loki tore the button, threads and all and dropped it into his pocket.

“Shit!” a surge of genuine conviction and his curiosity piqued, he continued. “When have I ever cared what Thor wanted?”

***

The party appeared to have entered the inane game playing phase. Keeping his eyes peeled for the _gray lady_ animated voices laughing and cheering assaulted Loki’s ears. When the giggling subsided another question was posed to the crowd from a pimple-faced teenager holding a microphone in one hand and a sheet of paper in the other.

“O.K! O.K!” the kid’s squeaky hormonal tone unpleasantly amplified, “next question…”

_Good_ , Loki considered, with the crowd’s focus on _DJ Wanksta_ Loki had a better chance of re-entrance without being noticed. His brother was spotted without much effort. Thor, being the tallest and brawniest stood heads above the other men; luckily for Loki, Thor’s back was turned to his brother.

Loki kept his head down discreetly navigating the crowd. A wave of total warmth and benevolence from the gathering enveloped him. The god of mischief felt a little drunk on the outpouring of communal love. He was seconds away from transforming into a less vulnerable form when the gray woman’s black eyes fixed onto his. The inscrutable woman’s glare reflected a primordial portal. For the first time in his life, Loki backed away in fear. Angry, terrified, confused, finely honed instincts pressed Loki. He was facing an extraordinary threat.

The ashen god startled when his back connected with an unmovable object.

“Loki!” the familiar voice boomed. “I thought I told you to clear out?”

“Thor!” for a split second Loki felt the urge to leap into Thor’s arms for protection. Instead, he tried to gather his senses to address his irritated brother. “There is a very real danger here.”

“I know,” Thor nodded. “I’m looking at him.”

“I’m completely serious. I only returned to warn you.”

Loki searched the room with his eyes. The elderly lady who had been close enough to pull him into a dark void now evaded his field of vision.

Thor’s boot clicked on the floor.

“Well? Explain!”

“I...I can’t. But, it, _she_ , is here…”

Thor turned towards the crowd.

“Who?”

Loki grabbed for Thor’s broad shoulders.

“No! Don’t!”

Thor’s lips drew a deep line against his skin.

“Loki, I’m not amused. Why are you so jittery? What is up your sleeve?”

“I’m telling you this gathering needs to disperse, _now!_

Thor folded his arms over his broad chest.

“Uh, huh. Or what?”

“What, what?”

“What are you threatening, Loki?”

“ _I’m_ not the threat. If you had any senses other than the dull five you share with mortals, you wouldn’t have to ask.”

Thor’s impatient sigh preceded his words.

“If you will remain back there,” Thor pointed to the far left corner of the tent. “I will mingle.”

“ _Mingle_? And if you happen to cross her what will you do, suggest a dance off?”

The shove Loki received almost knocked him off his feet.

“Just go to your corner!”

Loki was glad enough to let Thor try to take hold of the situation.

_My wiseass brother will learn the value of listening to me._


	6. Mother

**Mother**

“Do nae be so tough on Thor. He sees after ya.”

A startled Loki lurched around. No one possessed the ability to sneak up on him, not even the beautiful, but maddening Black Widow.

“What did you...”

He could not speak, could barely breathe. The tall, lithe creature with the peculiar accent radiated light. To look at her was to stare straight into the sun. Loki’s eyes stung with needles of pain. The golden orb surrounding the creature, blinded Loki, yet, he could not look away. His heart ached.

“Do nae worry. No one else can see me.”

“I can’t see you!”

Tears streamed down Loki’s pale cheeks. He grabbed for the handkerchief in his breast pocket.

“Aye, yes, I’m sorry. Take me hand.”

Without the benefit of sight, the feminine voice the only sound in his ears, Loki unreservedly reached out. His fingers touched something soft as gossamer. The creature’s hand lightly squeezed his.

“Tis better, yes?”

For several minutes Loki blinked back tears and wiped his nose. He could not recall the last time he felt as vulnerable, a mortal waiting to be struck down.

“Who…are…you?”

He pushed out the words over the lump of tears lodged in his throat.

“Me name is Embla. I belong to the Ljósálfar.”

“You’re a _light elf?”_

“Aye.”

She was a featureless glow; an extinguishing fire.

“I’ve heard tales of your existence, your… _people,_ but I-”

“No, I do nae expect ya have met the likes o me before.”

Loki’s eyes were clear and dry enough to get his first proper look at his companion. She was stunning. Soft lavender hair curled as it bounced over her bare shoulders and down her back. She wore a flowing white garment; neither a dress, nor cloak, more a part of her porcelain skin. Bright green stars for eyes examined him; delicate pink lips smiled at what she beheld.

Loki shook his head fiercely sending black hair flying every which way. He would not allow himself to be enticed by her beauty. Many a god had literally lost his head in the exact same circumstances. Loki was the ultimate trickster. He held himself with regal bearing.

“You can’t be a light elf. You don’t speak Norse. I’m not even sure if you can speak English.”

She laughed, sending warm waves of emotion washing over him.

“’Tis yerself I coulda accuse o not bein’ Norse, else yea would know we Ljósálfar can take on whatever form we fancy.”

“Well,” Loki cleared his throat. “You have decent taste in forms. I'll give you that. I didn’t have a choice in mine.”

“I know.”

She took a seat in one of the wooden chairs appearing to all the world as a peculiar guest or family member. This wouldn’t raise any eyebrows, being it was a party for Darcy and Ian who regularly trafficked in the bizarre.

Loki choose a softer tone hoping to coax the information from her by pure charm.

“Please,” he sat beside her. “Tell me what you know.”

“I know yea are a Frost Giant by birth, Odin’s son by his love.”

Loki respectfully lowered his head at the mention of his adoptive father. Since Odin’s passing Loki found a tranquil place in his heart where he could place the memory of the great man who had saved Loki’s life and called him son.

His ocean eyes narrowed with suspicion.

“How do you know this and why?”

“Ah, ‘tis a long story.”

“Give me the Spark Notes version.”

She cocked her head to him, an amused smile played across her lips.

“Impatient for someone tryin’ to beguile the hell out o me fer what yea want, aren’t ya?”

Sweat beaded on Loki’s neck and soaked his palms. He threw a cautious glance around the venue. The crowd had thinned out a bit. People danced in pairs. His stomach fell. He spoke gravely.

“I have more urgent matters to attend to.”

“I know.”

“You keep saying that!” Loki clenched his fists like a toddler ready to throw a tantrum. “Get to the part where you tell me what exactly you know and how you know it!”

“The urgent matter ya refer to is more vital to me purpose than yers, in fact, ‘tis me only purpose.”

Loki waved a dismissive hand while the beautiful elf leaned in.

“You couldn’t have a clue-”

“She is yer mother.”

“Excuse me?”

The head of lavender curls tilted to the remaining guests.

“The woman yer eyes search for is no woman to be sure. But, she is the one who gave birth to ya.”

Loki was gobsmacked by the events of the day. He arrived by Darcy’s invitation; a mortal who more than tolerated Loki, Darcy actually _liked_ him. And yes, perhaps Loki planned to have a little fun at the guests’ expense. After Thor’s abrupt expulsion, Loki re-entered to confront a being who reeked of danger. Then onto the blasted elf! To Loki elves were of the nefarious kind. They had murdered Fregga, his only mother. Now, facing this confounding, beautiful white elf, Loki wasn’t sure whom or what he should be more wary of.

“Loki, listen very carefully.”

Her voice was a mixture of seriousness and caring. He sat perfectly still, his back erect against the chair.

“Yea already know o yer birth father, Laufey.”

Looking straight into the gathering of guests Loki replied.

“He left me to die in the temple on Jötunheimr when I was an infant.”

“Aye, but Odin ner told yea of yer mother.” She said it more as foregone knowledge than a question. “Nál, is her name. She fled the temple before it fell.”

Loki blinked.

“Knowing my father had left me?”

“Aye, I’m so sorry. ‘Tis a hard truth to hear.”

Loki jerked his body around in the chair so that he was facing the elf.

“Don’t piety me. I have no use for it.”

“I am not here to give yea, pity, Loki.”

He spoke through bared teeth.

“What, then?”

“I’ve come to save yer life.”

This time it was Loki who laughed heartily. She permitted his folly. He took off his jacket and loosened his tie looking very comfortable and sure of himself.

“Is that it?” He stifled a final chuckle. “And here I thought that gray- haired dragon lady was a real threat.”

“She was no, until yea tricked Laufey, luring him to his death.”

The words were delivered without emotion and the full weight of an anvil. She continued with the final blow.

“Nál, has been waitin’ a very long time to exact her vengeance.”

“Ha! On me?”

“Aye, and the ones closest to ya.”

Loki continued to regard this little chat as a farce, despite what he understood of the true sincerity of elves, dark and light.

“So, uh, are you the half witch, half elfin sister I never met?”

“No. I was assigned to look ore ya the moment Laufey abandoned yea. And I have walked by yer side ever since.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Although every instinct in his marrow told him she was telling the truth.

“”Tis no a matter of belief, and yea better think of somethin’ fast.”

“Think of what?”

No sooner were the words out of his mouth than he spotted Thor and Darcy walking towards him. His brother was not smiling. Darcy trailed after grabbing at Thor’s elbow.

Loki was not one to be accused of slow wit. He gently grabbed a handful of curls pulling the astonished Embla into a deep kiss.

“Loki?”

Thor pulled up short.

Darcy’s mouth fell open.

“What the hell?!”

***


	7. PODS

**Pods**

Loki regretfully pulled away from the most pleasant of kisses.

Darcy planted her red heals front and center, hands on hips and a fierce look in her eyes.

“Who the hell is this?”

She fired the question at Loki like a bullet.

“My dear Darcy, _brother_ ,” Loki nodded to a baffled looking Thor. “I’d like to introduce you-”

Loki was interrupted by a distinctly southern, male voice issuing from Embla’s direction.

“Cyrus Crawford, ya’ll, but my friends call me, ole Cyclone.”

Loki twisted his body like a pretzel in order to get a better view. _Impossible!_ He thought defiantly. _She could not have changed form…Could she???_ Embla was indeed a middle-aged man. Lanky black hair interspersed with white throughout a long braid hanging down the hefty man’s back. The former entrancing elf now wore a T-Shirt which read; “Marlboro” in bold, red letters beneath an aged denim jacket.

Was he delirious, or did Loki actually see a pack of Marlboros in the front pocket of said T-shirt? His voice registered a few decibels higher than usual snapping at his betrayer.

“Are you shitting me right now?”

“Loki!” The hated condescending slap on the back from Thor, “You never said!”

Darcy’s cheeks flushed at the sight of the bewildering couple.

“Yeah, ya never said you were bringing _old Cyclops_ here!”

“Cyclone.”

Thor corrected.

“I didn’t bring him!”

Loki snapped.

By this time Ian had located his betrothed once again ensconced between Thor and Loki. Ian had reached his tolerance level for the two Norsemen, Darcy or not!

“What the bloody hell is going on?”

The flustered groom demanded.

Darcy blasted back.

“That’s what I’d bloody well like to know!”

Cyclops clasped Loki by the arm, pulling him close. The transformed elf whispered into Loki’s ear.

“’’Tis what ya deserve for kissin’ a lass befer askin.’”

“Damn it!” Loki scrambled up from his seat. “Everyone calm the hell down!”

Darcy was spoiling for a fight, her confused emotions getting the better of her.

“I don’t see why I should-”

“Loki, do you know that old woman?”

Thor nodded to a gray figure gliding over the tiled floor quick as a silver fish.

Loki’s wide eyes became vivid green portals searching for an escape.

“Shit!”

“C’mon, y’all!” the devilish Cyclone’s substantial hands quickly gathered the lot into a huddle. “Over yonder!” He pointed to a sizeable white container with the letters POD printed on the side. “Shake a leg!”

Loki pushed back.

“Like we’re supposed to trust you, ya lying sack-”

“Now is not the time to argue, Loki!”

Thor shoved once, twice, sending the party of five stumbling into the trailer.

“Alright,” Loki leaned into Cyclone with wicked intent, “I am the master of this game.”

Thor pulled the heavy door shut. They remained in silent darkness.

“Uh,” Thor finally spoke. “Anyone have a match?”

“I’m sure ole Cyclone does.”

Darcy sniped.

“Is it even safe to light a match in here?”

Ian countered.

A quick strike lit up the five inside the spark of an orange light.

“There,” an additional female voice spoke. “That’s better.”

A little girl in a yellow party dress and white buckle shoes held the match in the space where Loki should have been.

“Good Balder!” Thor fell backwards nearly hitting his head on metal. “Loki, stop this madness right now!”

Loki pointed a small finger to the southern gentleman.

“He started it!”

“The fuck is going on!” Darcy stamped her foot. “Get me the hell out of here. Y’all are friggin’ crazy!”

Pellets of hard rain struck the metallic shelter, a prelude to the escalating rocking of the vehicle. The match went out. The frightened inhabitants of the POD tilted towards one another.

Loki fingers tensed around the soft hand offered him. Embla spoke in a directive tone.

“I need ya each to listen to me as if yer lives depended on it.”

Loki swallowed hard before adding to Embla’s words.

“Because they do.”


End file.
